UltraMantis Black
| birth_place = USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Chris Hero Mike Quackenbush Reckless Youth Skayde | debut = May 25, 2002 | retired = }} UltraMantis Black (July 17, 1975) is a professional wrestler, best known for working for CHIKARA. He is a former CHIKARA Grand Champion and a King of Trios Winner. He debuted on the company's first show on May 25, 2002 and is one four men (Mike Quackenbush, Hallowicked and Icarus being the other three) that wrestled on the first show and still work for CHIKARA today. Training (2002) UltraMantis started his training to be a wrestler at the CHIKARA Wrestle Factory under the tutelage of 'Lightning' Mike Quackenbush and Reckless Youth. He trained alongside the likes of Hallowicked, Icarus and his Ultra/ZERO partner Mister ZERO. Debut and feud with the Wildcards (2002-2003) UltraMantis made his professional wrestling debut as a tecnico superhero at CHIKARA's first show, The Renaissance Dawns, on May 25, 2002, losing to fellow Wrestle Factory graduate Blind Rage. Soon after, he began teaming with Mister Zero to form Ultra/ZERO and also began feuding with the Wildcards (BlackJack Marciano and Eddie Kingston), for most of 2003. The feud ended on July 5, 2003, when Ultra/ZERO defeated The Wildcards in the semifinals of the inaugural Tag World Grand Prix. The team would lose in the finals against The Night Shift (Blind Rage and Hallowicked). On September 27, 2003, UltraMantis would receive a shot at the Young Lions Cup, but was defeated by champion Hallowicked. Turning rudo and the Dark Breed (2004-2005) In early 2004, UltraMantis began showing signs of a rudo turn after showing a more aggressive style and attacking opponents after they had managed to defeat him. On April 9, UltraMantis attacked Mister ZERO after he had tagged him in during a tag team match against Joker and Sabian, also known as BLKOUT, and let BLKOUT win against him and ZERO. UltraMantis then got hold of a brown case that included a new black mask. UltraMantis took off his red, white and green mask and put on the new black mask, and then declared that UltraMantis was "dead" before declaring that UltraMantis Black had been "born". Soon after, the newly turned villainous UltraMantis Black formed a tag team with Hallowicked, named The Dark Breed. They would feud with the team of UltraMantis' old partner Mister ZERO and Shane Storm, dubbed "Men@Work". For the 2004 torneo cibernetico, they joined Larry Sweeney's Sweet 'n' Sour International stable, but after none of them could win a match, they left the stable. In early 2005, UltraMantis Black began suffering from injuries that forced him to take the role of commentator, whilst Hallowicked became a tecnico and formed Incoherence with Delirious. The Order of the Neo-Solar Temple (2005-2010) Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Praying Mantis Bomb :*Lungblower :*Muscle Buster :*Reverse STO *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Dark Breed - with Hallowicked :*The Order of the Neo Solar Temple :*UltraZero - with Mr. ZERO *'Theme music' *"Mermaid Love" by Man or Astroman (CHIKARA) :*"Tearing The Veil From Grace" by Cradle Of Filth (CHIKARA) :*"Satori, Pt. 1" by Flower Travellin' Band (CHIKARA) Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' *AIW Absolute Championship (1 time) See also *UltraMantis Black's event history External links * UltraMantis Black profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling current roster Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Kiryoku Pro alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Valley Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:East Coast Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Pro Xcitement Wrestling alumni